


Take Your Hand Off

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Goofy Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Short, maybe even crack the writing is a bit wack, possessive Emp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Emp being a jealous goof, that's it.
Relationships: Emperor/Gloves (Splatoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Take Your Hand Off

Emperor could feel his eye twitch as he watched Gloves from afar talking with Backwards from the Green Team near the lobby. Emperor and Gloves had unexpectedly bumped into the green inkling during their league battle and the said inkling had gone out of his way to catch up with them after they left.  _ Apparently, _ Gloves seemed to know him well enough to be still having a 20 minute conversation with him, he was taking forever. Nonetheless however Emperor waited patiently with the food he ordered at one of the many tables littered in the square, hoping his boyfriend would hurry up and tell the annoying inkling to go back to the lobby so they could go back to their date. 

This wasn’t Emperor’s lucky day however as he watched three more inklings, presumably from Backwards team, gathering around the two presumably to greet them as well. 

“Great, there’s more of them now.” Emperor thought quietly to himself. While from afar the group seemed like any other group of friends Emperor couldn't help but notice Backwards putting a hand on the lower part of Gloves’ back as he introduced him to one of his members. Emperor immediately froze.

He felt himself glare holes into the inklings hand from where he stood, his hand was practically centimeters away from touching his man's ass was Gloves not feeling it!? Did that inkling have no shame to be doing something like  _ that  _ so publicly? Even if he  _ was  _ a friend he had no business being so indecent with his boyfriend, someone had to put him in his place and that someone would be  _ him _ . Without a second thought Emperor stood up and abandoned the food at the table, quickly storming his way over to the group in a flash.

  
  
  


“Yeah this is Gloves! He’s the one who took your place when you got stuck on the cement that one time! He’s super cool and a really strong turfer! He practically swam circles around us!” Backwards praised causing Gloves to laugh bashfully at the compliment.

“Nah Backwards don't say that! You guys were also really good I mean remember when-!”

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Emperor spoke slowly, suddenly appeared without much warning by Glove’s side and surprising everyone in the group including Gloves who immediately felt Emperor wrap an arm around his shoulder protectively. He towered over the other inklings easily, his menacing look that was primarily focused on Backwards had the boy almost shaking. His cunning smile was also even more sharp than usual.

“Oh! Emp-” Gloves laughed awkwardly at the sudden tension in hopes to ease the stiff mood, “Guys this is Emperor, he’s my-”

“I’m his boyfriend.” Emperor proudly stated, reaching his hand out to shake their own shy ones, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” 

“Emperor is your boyfriend!?” Backwards starred in both awe and fear which only fueled Emperor’s amusement. 

“Yes, we've been together for about nine months now, haven’t we love?” Emperor pressed a possessive kiss on Glove’s cheek, pulling the smaller inkling closer to himself forcing Backwards to remove his hand.

“Yeah we have.” Gloves smiled sheepishly and blushed at the reminder yet his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Emperor was acting very strange even more so than usual. 

“I uh….congrats I mean that’s great I had no idea.” Backwards smiled, nervously glancing at Emperor who kept his glare fixated on him

“Oh? You didn’t?’ Emperor asked almost mockingly, his glare never faltering. 

“Uh….n-no?” Backwards felt himself stepping back, his entire team following suit.

“Well you do now don’t you? It would be in your best favor if you remembered that next time.” Emperors smile was chilling. “Now if you excuse us.” Emperor wrapped his arm securely on Glove's waist, “I have a date with my boyfriend to get back to.” And with that Emperor and pulled Gloves with him without saying another word.

“I’ll see you guys around!” Gloves waved goodbye to the team who shyly waved back before hurrdily rushing back into the lobby. They quickly arrived back at the table, Emperor stormed in a surprisingly calm matter to his seat with only a small huff and crossed arms. Gloves watched in awe as the sudden behavior finally sunk into his brain. Before he could comment however Emperor beat him to the punch.

“Who was he?” 

“Backwards,” Gloves answered honestly. “I substituted one of his team members back in the plaza back when I met Goggles.” Gloves leaned over to Emperor and rubbed his arm gently in a soothing manner, “Emp you weren’t….jealous of him were you?”

“Ha!” Emperor rolled his eyes, his tone mocking. “Me? Jealous of him? Please, I’ve seen better in worst.”

“Emp don’t be mean, he’s a really good guy but you know he’s not my type” Gloves chuckled light heartedly and walked over to his boyfriend, leaning down to press a quick kiss on his lips before quickly packing up their food. “Why don’t we take this home and watch a movie together?”

“How about I take you home and I keep you in my arms the rest of the night?" Emperor hummed earning himself a laugh from Gloves. "Why watch a movie when you can watch me instead?"

"Sounds like a dream Emp."


End file.
